A Trip to see Videl Satan
by K-wood
Summary: AU people! What would you do if you were related to Videl Satan and you went to her home for 3 weeks? And for her birthday none the less! Well, here's what I would do...Hey, take a look at Chapter 8, please and thanks.
1. Default Chapter

A Trip to see Videl 

CHAPTER 1

"Wow. . .my first day in Japan. It's gonna be great to see Videl again." I said as the plane I was in was landing at Satan City Airport. My name is Kati and I'm a cousin of Videl. Her 16th birthday is coming up soon and I got this email from her about a week ago:

_Hey, _

_Look, I'm having my 16th b-day party and was curious if you wanted to stay over here in Japan for about 3 weeks for it. My father already said that you could so just try to convince your parents to let you come. Call me with an answer!_

_Videl_

"Maybe I can get her together with that one boy...! Gohan! I'm gonna give you a great sweet 16 cuz." After leaving the airport, I got a cab to Videl's mansion...GEEZ! This house was big! After making the long journey up the driveway to the front door, I rang the doorbell. A maid answered the door. "Hello. May I help you?"

"Hello. My name is Kati, Videl invited me over for her 16th birthday party."

"Ohh.. miss Videl has been expecting you. Please come in. I will escort you to your room and get miss Videl." The maid, Alex, led me into a huge bedroom. Queen size bed, private bath, and their was an entertainment center to die for. 36 inch plasma television, Game Cube, Playstation 2, X-Box and whatever other videogame systems I can think of (that would be one LONG list). The TV also had a DVD/VCR combination and surround sound. 'THIS IS SCHWEET! Videl knows I'm a gamer. Gotta thank her...and I will...' I was broken from my sweet 16 prank ideas by the door to my room bursting open and someone yelling my name. "KATI! FINALLY YOU'RE HERE!" I turned my head to see my cousin, short hair like mine, and a boy with gravity defying black spikes for hair. The next thing I knew, Videl had latched me into one of her bear hugs _(stupid hugs...I despise thee)_. "Nice to see you too, cuz. Can you please let go?"

"It's been way too long Kati. Ohh...this is my friend, Gohan. The boy I told you about,"

"Hello there Gohan. A pleasure to meet you finally. I've heard tons from my cousin here,"

"Nice to meet you too, Kati."

"Hey Videl?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you like Gohan?"

"As a best friend...not like that!"

"Ya sure?"

"Why does everyone think like that?! What in the world is wrong with me being best friends with Gohan?!"

"Chill out...don't pull a Vegeta. Sorry. I get that too, sorry!"

"Why?" Asks a curious Gohan.

"Well, most of my best friends are guys. I get asked questions like 'you like him don't ya?' and comments like 'you two should go out' those comments get really annoying after you hear them 50,000 times,"

"OHH YEAH...what was his name...come on brain...! It was Tori! Do you have a picture?"

"Umm...yeah," I got my wallet out of my pocket and grabbed a picture out of it. It was my best friend, Tori, in front of his favorite ice cream parlor. "Dang Kati...he's pretty cute...I'm gonna have to talk to you about him later,"

"And I will be sure to talk about Gohan as well...so, what are we gonna do now that introductions are over?"

"Well...we were going to go to Gohan's house...wanna come?"

"YEAH! But I can't fly like you two..." I sighed,

"I would be happy to teach you, Kati." Said Gohan politely,

"Cool. How about I just take the nimbus?"

"Exactly how much do you know about me and my family?"

"Well...whatever Videl knows I guess. For being separated by an ocean, we are still just like sisters."

"K then, lets roll!" And with that, we were off.

_**END OF CHAPTER 1**_

_**K then. Now in order to understand this story, go to my bio page and read the second paragraph. That way there are NO questions asked. Thank-you. Please read and review, thanks again!**_


	2. Meetings and Planning Here We Come!

_**Chapter 2: Meetings and planning. Here we come!**_

__

****Nothing out of the ordinary at Gohan's home (yeah...right...). I became very good friends with Goten and I saw Gohan and Videl sneak off some where while the two of us were catching lizards and frogs. "Hey Kati?"

"Yeah Goten?"

"You need to meet Trunks. You seem like the kind of person who likes to play jokes and pranks. He does too!"

"Is he coming to Videl's b-day party next Friday?"

"I think so,"

"We need to get together before then. Have you two ever tried to set up Gohan and Videl?"

"Set up?" Said the chibi, utterly confused.

"Get them to be boyfriend and girlfriend,"

"Not tried, but thought of ways,"

"Well, I am going to get evidence the two can believe so that they will start dating. Would you and Trunks be interested in helping me?"

"YOU BET! I'll go call him right now!" Before I could say anything, he was gone. 'This is gonna be so funny...Videl will SO kill me...but its gonna be worth it.' As that little piece of thought ended, I felt a tug on my shirt. A boy with lavender hair, was finally there. "Trunks, I presume?"

"You bet! The one and only!"

"Did Goten brief _(ironic?...that's Trunks' last name...hehe)_you on my plan?"

"Sure did and I'm in. This is gonna be great!" Now that I had both of the chibi demi sayians on my side, I couldn't lose.

_**END OF CHAPTER 2!!!**_

**To all those that reviewed this story, THANKS a lot! it's a good feeling to know that someone appreciates your work. The next chapter is a bit longer so it may take a while because I have school...stupid school, why do we gotta go...any ways, it may be up next weekend so look out for it!**

**zfighter**


	3. Preperations are made

**CHAPTER 3! **

**Horray! Ive gotta update because Trugeta reviewed for me. THANK YOU SO MUCH! You too, char. This is a chapter just for you guys! Enjoy!**

Finally, Gohan and Videl came back from their little 'expedition' and saw Goten, Trunks and I talking to each other. "What are you doing here Trunks?" Asks Gohan.

"Goten wanted me to meet his new friend Kati is all."

"Why?" Asks Videl.

"No reason you two, just getting me acquainted with the Z-Shenzi is all. Goten is a very considerate young man, like his older brother," I said to keep the chibis out of trouble. Lucky for us, they bought my story. "Alright. V, maybe you and Kati should get going home?"

"Actually, can I talk to the squirts for a few more minutes?"

"Sure. We'll leave in 10 minutes." And with that, they two 'love birds' were off.

"I thought that we talked everything out already, Kati?" Asked Trunks.

"Not exactly...I just got an idea. I need you two to both stay at C.C tonight so that I can wire my so called catch-up chat with Videl. Do you have anything that can record, Trunks?"

"Yup. I got an idea too. If I call my mom and ask her if Goten can stay, Gohan can just drop us off on the way to drop you two off. When we get to my house, we need to get them in the G.R _(Gravity Room for all the slow people out there...court...)_ so that we can sneak into my room to get you wired."

"Here," I handed Trunks my cell phone "Call her now so that you don't have to go inside." Trunks gave me a thankful nod and went to call Bulma. She agreed to our terms and when we went in to ask ChiChi if Goten could stay at C.C, she gladly agreed. Everything was going according to plan, perfect.

When we got to C.C, Vegeta came to us instead of us going to Vegeta. "Kaka-brat one and Kaka-brats onna, I want a spar, NOW!"

"No prob, Veggie. Always ready to kick your butt." and with that they were off. As soon as they were gone, Bulma came up to us. "I don't believe I have met you before?"

"No, I'm Kati, Videl's cousin. Can you excuse us for a little while? Chibis, TR now!" and with that we ran out of the room leaving behind us a stunned and confused Bulma. 'Ohh well...I'll see her again...'

We were currently in TR, Trunks' room, and Trunks pulled a trunk _(hehe...how ironic?)_ out from under his bed. "Here's my collection, help yourself!" I took a closer look to see some of the best spy equipment that I had ever set my eyes on! Mini video cameras, microphones, screens for the cameras and anything else that could record or transmit noise or sound. I grabbed all that I needed and turned to the chibis. "Got it all, thanks a bunch Trunks,"

"Just make sure that you tune us in when you get ready to talk to V. You better hurry, the others are heading for the door now. We'll talk to ya later, Kati!" I gave them my traditional salute good-bye and ran down stairs. I had made it just in time. "Well, you ready to go you two?" I asked.

"Lets bogie!" Said Gohan as we left for the Satan Mansion.

**END OF CHAPTER 3!**

**Hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter. Next time: My little catch up chat and the first step is completed in Operation GV step #1! I'll try to finish it soon! **

**zfighter **


	4. The Chat What fun

**CHAPTER 4! **

_**Hello again! Glad to see I got another review, thanks Trugeta! This is gonna be a really stupid chapter in my opinion cause I hate catch up chats, but you people out there may think that its funny. If so, good for you! With out further delay...on with the story!**_

_**Chapter 4: Operation GV: Step one is complete!**_

We had landed at the Satan Mansion and Videl and I had went our separate ways to get ready for the night that I would most dread. I hated talking forever about stupid stuff. Anyways, I hurried to get ready by just changing out of my jeans into a pair of basketball shorts. As I had expected, Videl was still in her bathroom getting ready for bed _(I HATE how most girls can take forever to get ready for bed sometimes! Its not like your getting ready for Prom...) _I took the opportunity that I had to wire her bedroom. Cameras in the corner and one on her clock, a microphone on her pillow case and on the dresser on the other side of the room, and set myself up with a microphone and transmitter so I could tell if the Chibis were listening on the other line. A small test proved I had everything right. Videl soon walked out of her bedroom. "So, shall we begin our catch-up chat, Kati?"

"Ok, you first. I know you have something for Gohan. Spill it,"

"DO NOT!"

"One, you looked at him funny when his head was turned. Two, you two snuck off earlier...think I didn't notice?" Videl blushed some when I had noticed their little expedition.

"FINE! You caught me. I have a crush on him. Happy?"

"DUH?! So tell me, were did ya go earlier?"

"We went...uhh..."

"To make out?"

"NO! we went swimming..." She whispered the last part hoping that I wouldn't hear her. Fortunately, I did.

"Swimming...almost as good as making out,"

"No where near...d-did I say that out loud?"

"Yup,"

"Don't tell him, please?"

"I wont."

"So, how about you. I've heard about your friend named Tori...what's up with you two?"

"Nothing, why?"

"I think your lying to me,"

"Nope. Totally serious."

"I will get the truth out of you...so, have you made any new friends?" I talked to please and soon enough, she started to doze off. "Night Kati."

"Night Videl." I was in my room soon and I thought my eardrum was gonna blow from how loud the Chibis were laughing. I couldn't help it either so, I laughed as well. "Kati...we're activating the cameras. Turn on your screen." I did as I heard and I saw Videl writing something in a journal. 'Probably mushy stuff about Gohan...lets see...' I switched the camera from the one in the corner to the one on her clock. 'Figures...not gonna bother reading it. I already know what it says. **Gohan, I love you. Kiss me Gohan. **Blah, blah, blah. Too boring and stupid.' Soon Videl had turned the lights out in her room and we turned on the night vision lenses for the cameras. Videl was in a peaceful slumber, but her mouth was moving. "Activating microphone 2." Videl was mumbling in her sleep about something, anyone wanna guess? If you said Gohan, you get a cookie. 'GEEZ! This girl has it REALLY bad. She having dreams about him too. Ones I don't think I wanna hear about.' "Chibis, set the tapes to record this and go to sleep. We have a BIG day tomorrow." they soon hung up and I decided to as well. 'THIS IS SWEET. Videl gave me a Major jump. I will enjoy tomorrow so much...heehehehe...' And with that, I was asleep.

**END OF CHAPTER 4!**

_**ANOTHER CHAPTER DOWN! Videl torture next chapter and another evil plan set into motion. I wont give it away, but its not gonna involve Gohan and Videl...make your predictions and see if you were right on the next chapter of a Trip to see V. Satan! Surprises, Almost beatings and Blackmail! **_

_**zfighter **_


	5. Surprises, Alomst Beating and Blackmail!

_**CHAPTER 5!!!**_

_**Message to reviewers: Go figure...I might finish this story. I usually don't finish stories. I think that I may finish this one. If you liked the last chapter good for you and if you took a guess about my next prank and came close to the answer or guessed at all, I give you a cookie. This is one of my fav chapters because I think its hilarious. So did my friend that read it before it was posted considering I hand write them before I type them. But anyways, here's chapter 5! Enjoy!**_

_**Chapter 5: Surprises, Almost beatings and Blackmail!**_

I awoke with a large grin that immediately went into a smirk. I would get V today and get her bad. Not that she had done anything to me, but I like getting people mad to the point where they might cause injury _( that means you court...if your reading this). _But anyhow, a quick shower and change of clothes led me to make a few phone calls...

Videl came out of her room to see me standing next to her door with a smirk Vegeta would be proud of. One that said 'I've got you now and there isn't a way out of it'. Needless to say, she didn't like that look. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Cause I can,"  
"Ok then, to what do I owe you for your facial expression? Are you wanting me to do something for you?"

"Yup. I want you to baby-sit Goten and Trunks while I work on my flying,"

"ARE YOU FREAKIN' CRAZY?!?!"

"Yup,"

"Anyone who baby-sits those two by themselves is mad!! Why should I?!"

"Cause of this..." I pulled a tape recording of the previous night that Trunks had brought over about ½ an hour before V got up and hit the play button. She immediately turned red as a tomato and ran after the tape. "AHHH!!!!!! GIVE ME THAT TAPE!!!!"

"No. Do what I said and I wont give this to the Chibi demons...or Gohan..."

"You wouldn't dare,"

"Try me,"

"I hate you,"

"Good. Now, off to Capsule Corp!"

"I hate you," Videl kept saying 'I hate you' over and over again as I played the recording, over and over again. C.C soon came into view and we saw 3 demi sayians on the front lawn. Two of them were trying not to burst out in hysterical laughter and the other was waving us down and saying hello. We soon made our separate ways and now the Chibis got their opportunity to torture Videl...

"Lets break and go check on V," I said to Gohan as we were needing a break anyhow. Learning to fly was a hard task. "Good idea."

"Of course, it was mine!" we came out of the GR and felt 1 spiked human ki and two demi ki's. 'I'm gonna die. I'm gonna die.' Gohan and I found the 3 in the kitchen and Videl looked like she was ready to blow. Gohan looked at her with a confused look. I on the other hand, started to laugh. Anyone who knew anything about her predicament at the moment would laugh. "Kati..."

"UH-OH...I should run, right?"

"Yup." Before I had time to move, Videl leaped into the air and came flying straight at me. I put my arms up in defense awaiting a beating, but felt nothing. 'What the?' I opened my eyes to see Gohan restraining Videl to save my butt. "Uhh...Videl?"

"I'm sorry Kati. I need to chill out some."

"Don't worry about it. CHIBIS COME!" They were at my side in a second. Videl and Gohan stood, amazed. "H-h-h-how'd you do that?" they stuttered at the same time.

"Do what?"

"The-they listened to you, how?"

"I don't know. Guess I just have a thing for kids. Anyways, I need to talk to them privately. You two enjoy your time alone...Chibis, TR now."

"RIGHT!" and with that, we left once again, a stunned Gohan and Videl.

Us three were in Trunks' room again because I had a few questions for them. "Do you guys know any of their really close friends from school?"

"Well, there's Sharpner and Erasa. Why?" asks Trunks

"I decided since we don't have any pranks to pull on G and V till next week, we might as well get their friends,"

"How are we gonna do that?" asks Goten,

"Over-night prank party. There a load of fun,"

"CAN WE COME?!"

"I think the others would get suspicious if you did come. But I'll get wired, cool?"

"Cool."

"Goten, get G&V," he was gone and right back again with the two teens. "Hey guys. I don't believe I've meet any of your friends yet. When am I gonna?"

"Don't know," Said Videl

"Well, maybe we could have a sleepover,"

"Why?"

"Over-night prank party. I'm sure it'd be a load of fun pranking the two known as Sharpner and Erasa. What do you say?"

"Hello sweet, sweet revenge. Lets get Sharpner. Since I know these two are good for stuff like this, what do you two little demons suggest?"

"Hmmm..." Said the two, rubbing their chins in thought.

**1 HOUR LATER (and after much evil planning)**

"I like the way your little minds work. Thanks a lot you two. We got a lot of planning to do. Lets roll!" We left and flew to V's house and went in to talk to Hercule _(just to let you know, I made Herc OOC so this would go a bit faster. Now, back to the torture...err, story )_. "Hey Tousan? Can I have a sleep over tonight?"

"Knock yourself out." Hercule said as we parted from the room to make some phone calls.

Everyone soon arrived and introductions needed to be made once again. "Hello there! My names Erasa. Whats yours?" the ditzy blond we all know said.

"Kati. Pleasure to meet you,"

"This is Sharpner. He's being stupid right now so he wont talk."

"Sharpner," I said as I politely shook his hand.

"So, every body knows everybody now. Lets go have some fun! Movie time!!!" We all departed for Videl's bedroom for movie night...not.

**A FEW HOURS LATER**

"Gohan, Kati. He's out cold. Get the stuff." Videl whispered as she went to cheak on our target. He was out cold. Good...

**A FEW HOURS AFTER THAT...**

**Join us next time on a Trip to see V. Satan!: Time to get G-Man!**

**zfighter**


	6. Time To get GMan!

**CHAPTER 6!!! Yeah!!! Go me! Thanks to all you reviewed...now the moment of truth...**

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" 'I think Sharpner woke up...' Videl awoke to the sound of a blood curtailing guy's scream.

Sharpner ran into the bathroom to look at his precious hair...it was glued straight up and dyed pink and purple! 'SOMEONE IS SO GOING TO DIE TODAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!' he spent a little while longer examining his hair and finally came out. Lets say his hair wasn't the only thing pink and purple anymore..."Sharpner's gonna look great in the senior class video this year!!!!!" Videl yelled as Sharpner began chasing us around the huge mansion Videl calls home. Lucky enough, there were 3 different cameras, so we had plenty of blackmail.

Now it was Wednesday and there was a picnic at Capsule Corp. for the Z fighters. Gohan and Videl spent most of their time together while the Terror Triplets _(me, Trunks and Goten) _planned how tonight we were gonna get dirt on him much like I did to V. We made the plans as follows:

1. Goten wires the room before Gohan goes to bed.

2. Goten chats with his Nii-chan about Videl and gets him to admit he likes her.

3. Trunks and I record the conversation and keep it until we pull of the big set-up.

"That's the plan. Goten, do you understand your duties?"

"Hai!"

"Then let the meeting of the Terror Triplets: Masters of the Prank be at end. Good luck to all and the next meeting is tomorrow at this same location, 2 o'clock sharp. Meeting adjourned." We all left because it was time to go and Goten had a lot of work to do...

**THE NEXT DAY**

**MEETING OF THE TERROR TRIPLETS: MASTERS OF THE PRANK**

"This meeting is now in session. Did Goten fulfill his duties last night and get the dirt on his Nii-chan?"

"Hai. Here it is, sensei." I was handed the tape and was very proud of the youngest member of our little organization. He had done fine work. The information was the exact same as Videls and was perfect information to get a certain couple together. Now that this step was complete, tomorrow is the day we put it all together, Videl Satan's sweet 16 birthday party.

**Well all, that's it. Glad you read this story and here are some shout outs to some reviewers!**

**miss-apple-dbz: thanks for the review! And thanks for the other reviews too! They are always appreciated!**

**Gohan's Brother 1023: your welcome for the review! And here's your update! I love your story and I hope you update soon!**

**Alright! Now, I received a few e-mails wanting me to advertise a few stories. And I want to advertise a few myself!**

**Well, the author Honey Nut Loop. They have reviewed all of my stories and I hope that you people out there will give them support.**

**A Sweet Surprise: this story has a ton of reviews and needs more! This is an awesome fic and I hope you listen to me and read and review it!**

**A Cold Place: this fic is cool as well. I really like Gothic Gohan. They are a cool writer. This fic I believe has a ton of potential and I hope you agree...and this author has a bunch of really cool disclaimers. Here's my personal favorite: humpty Dumpty sat on a wall, humpty dumpty was having a ball, until Gothic Gohan kicked his dumbass off because he was pissed at not getting the DBZ title. this is just too cool!**

**The author dbzqueen1600:you reviewed the first chapter and thanks if your reading this. im glad you like my reviews...and i really hope that you don't consider me a stalker...**

**Thanks again for reading and if you want me to advertise in any way reviewers, just tell me what story or I can put your name up here if you want! Thanks again!**

**zfighter**

**PS: I'm taking Japanese right now so i may use some Japanese words in my stories. HAI- yes, SENSEI- teacher. thanks again!**


	7. Videl Satan's Sweet 16

**CHAPTER 7!!! Its here at reviewer demands! Geez, I updated on the 28th and there are people reviewing the next day saying that I need to update!!! I have a life, people!! Basketball and school, friends!! They all need tending to! But, I decided to update cause im gonna get attacked if I don't update soon, so here it is!**

**Chapter 7: Videl Satan's Sweet 16!**

Friday had come quickly and there was a party only Hercule himself could afford to pay for. A D.J, a cake 10 feet high and decorations galore! It was crazy! This party was for the students only and there were only a few Z Fighters there. Of which include Bulma, Vegeta, Goku, ChiChi, Goten, Trunks and of course Gohan. There were a total of 3 rooms that we were allowed to go inside. One was the main room where everyone was dancing and so on. The second was a room where we put the presents we brought. The third was a dining area for the saiyans. They needed their own room because they ate so much, and it would look sort of weird seeing a human eat like that. But anyways, as the music played, a few of the really stupid jocks decided to try and dance with Videl...bad move. They either ended up smashed into a wall or punched in the gut. There was one person that did get to dance with her though, and it was none other than Son Gohan.

Once the party had died down to 10 people, Bulma, Vegeta, Goku, ChiChi, Goten, Trunks, Gohan, Videl, Hercule and myself, I decided it was time. Now that it was just us 10, we were allowed in a couple of the extra rooms that were down stairs. I had led Gohan and Videl into one of them and worked up a ton of courage. "Videl, I have one more present for you," I handed her the box that was in my right hand. "And Gohan, this is for you. Open them, please," They had opened their boxes to find a tape player. "I need for you two to listen to those tapes on the count of three...one, two, three!" They hit play and listened intently. It wasn't what they had expected, that's for sure! By a minute in, they hit the stop button and looked at each other. They were speechless. Slowly but surely, they inched closer and closer together. And then it happened, a tender kiss from the one they love...and a flash. I _accidentally_ pulled a camera out of my pocket and got their kiss on film. "SCORE!!"

"KATI!!!"

"YIKES!!" I ran as fast as I could and after a minute or two, I had lost them for the moment. I had ended up at a refreshment table that Goten and Trunks were hanging around. They saw me and immediately knew I had done something. "Kati, what happened?" asked Goten

"I did it! They got together! I even got proof!"

"SCORE!!!" they said together as their tiny fists went in the air.

"But, they're gonna kill me. They're on their way now and I need somewhere to hide!!! CRAP, CRAP, CRAP!!!!"

"Hide under the table and surpress your energy. We'll take care of 'em!" I did as I was told and hurriedly got under the table...no way I was getting pounded into the ground!

**A FEW MINUTES LATER...**

"WHERE IS KATI?!" Videl yelled, now losing her patience and wanting more than ever to kill me. If anyone knew where I was, it was these two.

"We don't know. She ran past us a few minutes ago muttering 'I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die' over and over. She went that way though, if you would like to know." said Trunks.

"Are you sure?" asked Gohan.

"YUP! She went that-a-way!" said Goten, pointing down the hall.

"Fine, thanks guys." replied Videl as her and Gohan ran off. Trunks peeked his head under the table once he was sure they were out of hearing range. "Once they cool down, me or Goten will come get you, k?"

"K. thanks a ton you two"

"SURE!" and with that, I was under the table for a while, reviewing the picture I had taken_ (it's a digital camera, so I can delete the picture if I want...YEAH RIGHT!)_

**ABOUT 10 MINUTES LATER**

Goten had come back and looked under the table where I was hiding. "Kati, its safe to come out. Videl and Gohan are cooled down."

"Thanks a ton, Goten." I came out and saw a group chatting on the other side of the room. STUPIDLY, I walked over and saw Videl. She was happy to see me. Her glare rivaled one of Vegeta's and I really hate it when she gets one of those looks. 'kuso...this isn't gonna be pretty...' "Uhh...hey Videl...uh, he he?"

"Hi there, Kati. Will you please follow me?" she said in a caring, I'm-not-gonna-kill-you-...-yet kind of way. I swallowed hard and nodded my head and followed her down a hall. While walking, I noticed that Videl's bracelet that ChiChi gave her earlier had a capsule on it. It's label was '00'. 'Where have I see-KUSO, KUSO, KUSO, KUSO, KUSO!!'

Videl had led me to the room that we were in earlier for her 'special gift'. that capsule was going to be my downfall, I just knew it. 'Yipes, time to get scolded, thwacked _(HINT, HINT), _punched, kicked, beat-WHAT THE HECK?!' Videl had come up while I was going over my impending doom and did the last thing I expected...

**CLIFFY!!! Anyone wanna guess the capsule 00 or what Videl did to me at the end of the chapter? Your guess is as good as mine! And now the time that everyone waits for...shout-out time!**

**can't you guess??-well, here's your chapter! I'm sorry this update has taken so long, but I'm really busy with school and basketball that I never have time to get on and type! Well, here you go! Thanks a ton for the review!**

**miss-apple-dbz-thanks a ton! Its ok your not on the sight to often. I don't care! But I do care that you reviewed my story!!! I hope you get this chapter reviewed and good luck on your own story! I'll review it cause I'm so nice! And I hope the wait wasn't too long.**

**Thanks a ton for those who read this and please review! By the way, here's your Japanese lesson! KUSO-crap. Thanks for reading! Till later!**

**zfighter**


	8. Attention Readers!

**ATTENTION READERS:**

If you're reading this, then you are obviously bored or enjoy this story. Probably bored. Anyhow, I've been looking over this story on my computer and decided I wanted to re-write it and add some things, more detail. It's something that English class last year actually came in handy for. So, a few days after posting this, I will delete A Trip to see Videl Satan in order to introduce my revised edition. Thanks to all who reviewed this before and I hope you enjoy the revised story.

-zfighter1989


End file.
